The Lost Child
by The Ace of Black Hearts
Summary: A child randomly turns up in the middle of the famous Fairy Tail guild, with a mark of another guild burned into her hand. Once she wakes up she joins Fairy Tail and thinks nothing of it, until she joins Team Natsu. Follow her and the other guild members in their fun days and intense battles!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone and welcome to my new story! This story is a Fairy Tail story! So far its something i love writing just because of how i made the OC! I hope you enjoy soo much!

~Black Heat

Natsu: Hey Erza

Erza: What?

Natsu: Do you no if Black Hearts does anything besides write

Laura: NO and she doesnt own anything but her OCs and plot

Erza: exactly, i wouldnt have put it any other way

Chapter 1

_It was supposed to be normal. Ha man was I wrong, so wrong in fact it was the complete opposite! Let me start at the beginning, that would help right? Right, so where to start, the beginning is hard to figure out, see I don't know where it started. I just kinda woke up in Fairy tail with the mark on my ankle. Mirajane just explained I wandered in and collapsed, Natsu says I fought him and lost, Grey says I got caught up in a guild fight. Everyone you ask says something different, I know one thing though, it all started with my father. My father was the guild master of another guild, apparently he has made enemies with fairy tail. I came in with the mark of his guild BURNED into my arm, who burns a mark into their child? Well not the point my point is with A LOT and I mean a lot of healing it finally went away and I got my Fairy Tail guild mark on my ankle. My mark goes to my arm when its winter so it shows. Now that's the basic of it what else to tell you… I can't think of anything. _

Present time:

"Hey Laura! Get over here I want you to meet someone!" Natsu shouted across the guild

"Who! I don't have time for your games! I swear if this is another challenge I will jumble you ass!" I mumbled while I walked to him bumping into someone

"Oh sorry! Here let me help you!" I quickly mumbled

"See I told you I wanted you to meet someone!"Natsu retorted

"This one time you were right! Hello I'm Laura if you haven't figured out yet." I introduced

"Hi I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you!" She replied

"Ice make… Hammer!" A guy in just his boxers shouted

" Water dragon ROAR!" I responded making his ice ineffective and knocking him on his ass.

"HEY YOU USED WATER!" He shouted

"I can use both ice and water I use primarily water though!" I shouted back

"Alright break it up Grey, Laura!" Cana interrupted before a fight broke out

"This isn't over!" We barked in unison

"Aww Cana why did you have to break up the fight! I wanted to get in it!" Natsu whined

"That's exactly why!" Cana retorted

"Oh let me whoop his ass Cana! He needs it; trust me I'll make it interesting!" I sung

"NO!" the rest of the guild responded

"Ah just another regular day in Fairy Tail." I sighed

At this point people broke in, they had the same mark I had when I first arrived. They came in demanding Lucy. That guild was Phantom Lord. I saw a male that looked like my age that was similar, when he saw me his face lit up. He walked right up to me and picked me up by my pony tail.

"SO this is where you hid? Wow didn't think you would stoop this low. Fairy trash." The dark haired male stated

"Stop insulting Fairy Tail! They are more of a family then you guys ever were!" I responded

The guild gasped, I remembered something from my past. I was thrown into a wall and then grabbed and taken back to Phantom Lord Guild. It was where I guessed I would re-meet my father. They left completely forgetting Lucy, they thought their master would rather have his daughter. They swore they would come back for her though.

* * *

Hey! How did you enjoy it? I wrote this in a car so sorry if its to short for you liking! Hope you come back to The Lost Child!

Please review, favorite, and follow!

~Black Hearts


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Welcome back to The Lost child! **_This story jumps around and does not i repeat DOES NOT follow the manga or anime perfectly! So please if i miss your favorite part I DONT REALLY CARE IM WRITING FOR ME SO DO NOT SEND ME HATE_ MESSAGES!**

Sorry to the readers who like this story i jsut had to get that out there but it had to be said!

With that enjoy!

~Enjoy

Black haired man: Gihihi I love this, why couldnt he let me hurt her ughh!

Laura: LET ME GO MOTHER FUCKA!

* * *

Chapter 2

When I awoke I heard cheers and had a searing pain in my hand. I jolted up and everyone laughed then the black haired pierced man came out and silenced everyone.

"Weaklings SHUT UP!" He roared

"Take me back to Fairy Tail, NOW" I shouted while freezing my chains

"We wouldn't do that to the master. He hasn't had his father daughter reunion yet." He responded

"Well at least tell me who you are, " I retorted

"Hey now shorty that's not a nice nickname. But since you asked ill introduce myself. I am Gajeel, don't you remember me?" Gajeel introduced

"Gajeel…. NOPE doesn't ring a bell." I responded

"Bitch! I oughta tech you a lesson!" Gajeel responded

"You touch her before I let you and you will be the one on the floor. You will have to wait your turn Gajeel now bring her to my chambers." A mysterious male said

"Fine, come on shorty." Gajeel sighed

"I have a name you know. Stop picking me up by my pony tail!" I screamed

With that I got dragged up stairs and thrown into an office. Then pulled into a chair, what a nice way to treat someone, then I heard a voice.

"So my lovely daughter has joined the fairy scum guild." He spoke

"Father?" I questioned

"Yes, its been what 9 years? Why would you leave you loving father?" He asked

"If I recall, which isn't much, you burned YOUR guild mark into my arm and apparently have done it again. You also had someone rape me…. I think" I retorted

"You don't have you memory? Interesting." He responded

"Master we have her." A French guy spoke

"Good get these two in the same room and have Gajeel see to them, then put them on display for when their guild gets here." Father instructed

I got picked up by my hair, again, and dragged off. When finally got loose I was thrown into a room with another person.

"LUCY!" I shouted as soon as I saw who it was

"Huh? Laura?" Lucy whispered

"Are you alright? Lucy come on answer me!" I ordered

"Where are we?" Lucy asked

"We are AGHHH!" I screamed

"Shorty stop talking or next time I won't be so thoughtful on where I hit you next!" Gajeel ordered

"LAURA!" Lucy screamed and ran to me

"Both of you up!" Gajeel ordered

With that we only had to last until the guild got there. We withstood the assaults from Gajeel until we heard the guild crash in. I ran to attack Gajeel but he threw me out to where everyone else was. Before I knew it Lucy was gone and I had returned to the guild the same way I did so many years ago. Before I blacked out I heard the guild charge at my fathers guild. I was hurt with metal stuck in my shoulders. I then blacked out and didn't wake up for at least a couple hours.

* * *

Well how did you like it? I hope you LOVED it and keep coming back for more! Hahaha well please review favorite and follow!

Thanks!

~Black Hearts


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of The Lost Child! Hope you enjoy!

~Black Heart

Erza: Im glad i got you back

Laura: I know I should be glad im healing but damn i wanna kill my dad.

Natsu: I'll get him for you!

~Erza and Laura glare~

Natsu: nevermind anyway Black Hearts doesn't own anything but Laura here and her plot!

Erza, Natsu, Laura: Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

When I woke up it was later that day. My shoulder and hand were killing me. I was bandaged up and got put on bed rest. Stupid injuries, I got up and walked around and saw everything. So many people hurt because of my father. I wanted to kill him, if anyone beat him it would be me and that's final. I walked up to Erza and got her away from everyone.

"What do you want Laura? You need to be resting." Erza said

"Can I use all my magic against my dad?" I simply asked

"No you are not talking about all of it are you?" Erza responded

"Yes, I am. My weather magic, my water dragon slayer and my ice dragon slayer magic, all of it." I responded

"You cant! You will destroy the whole area!" Erza shouted

"BUT IT'S MY FAULT! IT'S MY FAULT I DRAGGED EVERYONE INTO THIS! HE'S MY FATHER AND I WANNA KICK HIS ASS" I yelled a little too loud

"Fine but you need to rest as much as possible before anything happens!" Erza ordered

Erza walked off and huffed. I knew she was mad, and she knew it. I walked off to my apartment to change and get ready for the battle a head. I went home and changed into my basic army green, loose fitting, tank top my black jeans and a vest along with my hair tie. I went back to the guild hall only to be stopped by a certain blonde I saw only a matter of hours ago.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to know that." Lucy started before thumping started

We all ran outside to see what it was, another assault from Phantom Lord. We were all shocked, a cannon started firing and Erza blocked the shot.

"Your master has fallen, and now Erza can't stand you chance of victory is over. Hand over Lucy Heartphillia now." My father stated

We all started yelling no. Then he threatened another canon shot, we all looked at each other. A couple of us wanted to storm the canon and destroy it; I went to find my father. Everyone else stayed to fight off the phantom soldiers. When I got in the Phantom Lord attack… thing, I tried sensing magic. I sensed that Natsu meet up with one of the element four and Grey and Elfman were walking to the canon to destroy it. I felt my dad's magic so I ran to it. No one bothered me, so it felt odd, I ignored it and continued. Suddenly the thing started to move, I had to sit for a minute. Stupid motion sickness, it stopped faster than I expected. Once it was done I continued running to my father. I would and will make him pay for all he's done. He will regret messing with my guild! I won't let you down Fairy Tail I swear it!

* * *

Hello! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have many more to come!

If you enjoy reading it everytime Please follow favorite and review!

Thanks

Black Hearts


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Its been a while since i updated any of my stories! I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of The lost child!

~Blackheart

Laura: This is a good chapter i like it

Erza: Yes but we have to do something before the chapter gets started

Laura: What?

Grey: The diclaimer? Did you forget that?

Laura: Kinda

Erza, Grey: *sigh*

Laura, Erza, Grey: Black hearts does not own fairy tail! Just her plot (partly) and her OC's! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"FATHER!" I screamed running to him

"So my daughter wants to fight me." Jose stated

"Come here so you can pay, you son of a bitch!" I roared

"Fine fine, you want me to fight so I will." Jose spoke

With that he came out.

"So you dressed up for me?" I questioned

"I see the same for you." He responded

"Let's start this, you need to pay for all of this." I stated

Mira, Erza, Grey, and Elfman came in before being held back by Erza. She know this was my fight and the only person who could stop me was master, and she knew it.

"Grey! If I ever look like I need it give me some ice! Everyone else GO!" I ordered

"Okay!" They all responded

With that my father responded with a punch. I quickly dodged and sent punch his way. It was a water coated punch, he got this evil grin after I hit him. I knew this battle was just getting started. He sent more shadows my way and I got close then sent a ice lance at him. He wasn't affected by anything until he sent me out the building into my domain, water and weather. Grey stood there sending occasional ice my way. Once my dad caught up to me I had already started a tsunami and sent it his way before he could respond. He was thrown back but not enough for my liking. He came back with more shadows than imaginable. He seems to have forgotten we are in water, my main element.

"WATER DRAGON ROARRR!" I exclaim

"Where did you learn this magic? I never taught you this!" Jose asked

"You had me rapped, abused along with torture. You are not my father! YOU ARE NOT MY FAMILY! I have no reason to tell you! I don't have to tell you!" I shouted and hit him with Ice dragon talons.

He came at me even faster and before I knew it I was sent flying. _Crap he hit me; I can't let him do it again!_ I thought. He then caught me with his shadows. I was screaming in pain, and ice came into my mouth. It gave me enough strength to break free of the shadows.

"You are not the boss of me and you cannot control me. And you will not come after my guild or my friends, no matter anything!" I shouted

With that I summoned all of my magic power and sent many shots at him. He couldn't dodge all of them, so he was hit multiple times. He looked at me and realized why I was called 'The hidden power' of Fairy Tail. I had ice, water, and thunder storms and tornados surrounding me. When I asked Grey later he said that I looked like a demon straight out of hell looking for revenge. Jose looked so scared, which was a good look for him. Before I could send my attack I was pushed out of the way by master. He said I had used to much magic power before I felt exhaustion come over me and I started to fall. Grey caught me before I fell into the water. When I woke up everything was over, master had beaten everyone else.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I love writing this story! Please review, favorite, and follow! The phantom lord arc, for the most part is over! We have just a few loose ends at this arc then its over!

Thanks

~Blackheart


	5. Chapter 5

Hey welcome back! Hope you enjoy!

Grey: She doesnt own anything except her plot (some of it) and her OC Laura

Erza:well thats out of the way lets start!

Chapter 5

Once the magic council had cleared everything we rebuilt the guild. Everything went back to normal until I walked in one day to see someone I didn't want to see.

"Youuu" I whispered

"What Laura? Whats wrong?" A familiar blonde asked me

"Why is he here? DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME, MASTER?" I screamed in question

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel asked

"Where's master?" I screamed

"Out, now will you tell me what I did to make you scared or mad at me?" Gajeel asked

"You don't remember? YOU RAPED ME, WE WERE 7 GAJEEL! UNDER MY FATHERS ORDERED YOU! YOU RAPED ME!" I screamed

Everyone gasped as I screamed the truth. They were so shocked at the look he made, a victorious one.

"WHAT? Why? Gajeel you better tell me why!" Laxus screamed

"I was ordered so I did it. Not going to lie it wasn't half bad." Gajeel explained

Laxus then got mad as he saw my neck with a mark, of the iron dragon. He shocked Gajeel before he made another thought.

"Take the mark off Gajeel." Laxus ordered

"No, I like it there." Gajeel retorted

"NOW! Or do you want to be shocked again?" Laxus spoke

I was shaking and all the girls came to me. They were trying to comfort me in anyway. At this point master Makarov came in yelling at everyone to calm down. Laxus rushed to my side holding me.

"Gajeel take your mark off Laura. She did not choose to be your mate nor did she want to. You raped her now own up to your actions and take it off." Master ordered

Gajeel, scared of master, ran to me and took the mark off my neck. Master sighed and Laxus went to talk to him, a little louder than he thought.

"Why did you let him in? Did you know? You have had to have known!" Laxus argued

"Yes I did know, but I did not expect Phantom lord to attack us because of her or anyone else. I never thought to tell unless or until she got her memory back. I did it for her benefit. You are really out of line my boy. Why do you care so much about her?" Master stated

"Oh hush, I don't know why I care." Laxus responded quietly

Masters response was only a laugh. Laxus rushed to me and took me home. He was thinking that he was going to rethink his thoughts so he could stay in the guild. He didn't want to leave her alone. He rethought his fairy v. fairy plan. Actually he got rid of it but did disappear for awhile and came back for the S-class mage test.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you have now realized who the pairing of the story is, i had a hard choice between Gajeel and Laxus but Laxus won in the end.

Please Review, follo, and favorite

Thanks

~Black Heart


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone Welcome back! Sorry this chapter is so short! I have the et one written and will put it up today as well to make up for it!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN FAIRY TIAL JUST MY OC AND SOME OF THE STORY!

Chapter 6

It has been a little of 4 months since the Phantom Lord business and since then so much has happened. The tower of Heaven has been destroyed by our awesome guild. The annual festival got attack by, at first, we assumed Laxus, meanies' thinking it's him, but turns out it was by someone else with another guild. So Laxus left on a journey for god knows why, and left me. He and I had gotten pretty close before he left. I haven't heard from him and I miss him so much. I've been going on missions with Levy and her team to pass the time, but it still feels off.

At one point a whole bunch of our member were transported to Edolas, a parallel world with limited magic. When they returned Lisanna came with them, nobody believed it but it was true. Soon it was time for the S-class wizard test. I had to help because I was already an S-class wizard. The participants were: Cana, Natsu, Grey, Juvia, Elfman, Levy, Freed and Mest. They all partnered up with someone and we soon set off to Tenerou Island, where the test was being held. We soon got to the island and started the first test. Getting to the camp site, and picking a path. The S-class mages were sent off to a path while the test was being explained. I took one Guildarts took another and Mirajane took another. Soon the first test was under way, everyone of the participants took their paths. I was waiting until I heard footsteps and here comes my contestant.

"Oh so one has finally come?" I asked

"Oh hush Laura! Look I don't want to hurt you but I have to so SOILD SCRIPT FIRE!" Levy announced

With that Levy and Gajeel started to attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone! I am so sorry I havent updated in awhile. I have been so busy recently and now everything is starting to wind down (sadly right before finals :( )

SO with out further a do ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!

~Ace of Black Hearts

Chapter 7

The battle was hard especially since it was against Gajeel and Levy. Surprisingly they are a really good team, I wonder if something has changed between them. I would attack on then the other would attack me, a never ending cycle. That was until Gajeel hit me dead in the ribs with his iron rod. Some ribs were broken but from that point I said that the battle was over, they had managed to defeat me. I did teach them a lesson though.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY WITCH?!" Gajeel screamed holding his head

"Don't assume that something is over because one party says it is. It's how people get hurt. You never underestimate anyone because of anything. You may never know what they are capable of until you see them. If you let your guard down then you can be targeted, keep your guard up at all times." I spoke calmly

"Oh I get it!" Levy exclaimed

"Now go before it's too late!" I ordered

With that they ran off. I stumbled to camp by myself and freaked Mira out to all high heavens. I laughed it up when everyone returned. Levy, Wendy, Lucy and Juvia all worried about me when they got back, pampering me the best they could. Master even worried a little before the booze was brought out. It was just another night at fairy tail. The next day we all woke up cooked, ate and began the next test. The test was to get to the first masters grave as quickly as possible. Fairy Tail was not expecting to have an interruption during the test. We were attacked by a guild named Grimoire Heart. All I heard was a faint scream, and then ran to help. When I arrived it was Lucy and this big cow thing. I don't quite know what it was but it apparently was human. I noticed Lucy was in this weird position and the creep was holding a doll. Using my pock-picketing skills I grabbed the doll from the guy. He was very upset about the fact I took his doll. He tried to make it water but I just ate it.

"Are you mad?" I asked

"You just ate my doll!" He exclaimed

"Yep didn't taste well if it helps you any." I retorted

"What are you doing here?" Lucy gritted out

"I heard you scream, and followed the weird scent." I responded

"Will you stop talking and leaving me out? It's rude!" He exclaimed

"Nope! Catch me if you can!" I teased and ran towards the ocean

Despite his overly heavy size he was quite agile. I quickly tuned and twisted through the island like it was my home, my territory.


	8. Chapter 8

HIIIII sorry these chapters have not been following a schedule and are kinda random! But anyway heres chapter 8 of The Lost Child!

~Black Hearts

Lucy: Black Hearts owns nothing but her plot (kinda) and her OC's. LAURA WAITTTT

Laura: CATCH UP SLOW POKE!

Lucy and Laura: ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 8

I kept running, nothing would stop me. It was my territory, no one would get in my way. I finally got to the water, which wasn't hard considering it was an island. Lucy caught up with me and then we attacked. Well she attacked and I jumped off the cliff effectively shocking the cow-man thing.

"WHAT?! SH—SHHE JUST JUMPED OFF THE CLIFF!" He screamed

"Well this is Fairy Tail you're messing with; we have a lot of surprises." Lucy retorted

"Yeah but, she should have died" He spoke

"Well before you try to fight a guild know ALL the powers and people in the guild." I responded with a wave and tornado surrounding me

The shocked look on his face was priceless. He had finally figured out who I was.

"Y-yo-you're the hidden power of Fairy Tail!" He shouted

"Lucy go find the others and warn them. If they are in a fight help them. Most importantly find master tell him that H is here." I ordered

"Whose H?" Lucy asked

"Master will get it! GO!" I shouted

With that Lucy ran off and the cow thing was a shriveling baby. Muttering stuff like "oh god why me, I wasn't meant to face her, I'm gonna die". It was quite funny but I decided to put him out of his misery and send him back home. I unleashed the wave and tornado on him. With that I ran to find a familiar scent.

"Laxus!" I shouted

"WHAT!" He screamed

"It's bad" I panted

"What is Laura?" Laxus asked

"H… He's returned and is attacking." I responded

"How did he get in? I thought he lost his mark." He replied

"I did to so I don't know how he got in. Lucy is warning gramps, and everyone else. We have to defeat him. Also WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?" I spoke

"Haha yeah, I got here when you all did. I just hid and watched everything go by." Laxus explained

"You left me…" I started then punched him

"Ow, I deserved that. But can we talk about this later? Someone's coming." Laxus quietly spoke

"Oh we are so talking after this!" I started

"So the lovers got reunited?" The man spoke

"H…" We both said

"Hello again!" H stated

* * *

Hello! How was it, good bad ugly? Well i hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if H is alittle OOC, for those of you who have figured out who H is! If you have figured out who he is CONGRATS if not you wont be lost for long!

Anywho Review, Follow, Favorite!

See ya next time!

~Black Hearts


End file.
